


Sweeping Secrets

by Stuckylover4ever



Series: Death's Shadow [1]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bisexual Steve Rogers, Gay James "Bucky" Barnes, Jewish James "Bucky" Barnes, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:55:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22788640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stuckylover4ever/pseuds/Stuckylover4ever
Summary: Sarah Rogers was a nurse during the Great Depression. She was helping to take care of her 18-year-old son, who had a lot of health issues. Steve and Sarah will learn what love means while keeping secrets from each other. She doesn't want her son to know that she is sick and dying. Steve, rather his ma, did not find out about Bucky and him. He isn't sure how she will take it. The two of them have a strong bond, but will it break because of the secrets they fill they have to keep. This is their journey to her end and the start of Steve's life without her.
Series: Death's Shadow [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638310
Kudos: 2





	Sweeping Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part 2 of The Dark Shadow Series. I hope you enjoy it. I will be working on Part 1 as well. I wanted to show in this how Steve deals with his ma dying. Also, I wanted to do a story with Sarah Rogers and Steve. I wanted to write more about their story as mother and son.

The year was 1936, and things were really tough. The Great Depression was raging on with no end in sight. As she was getting ready to leave, Sarah Rogers was stopped by a coworker. “Are you heading home?” he asked her. 

As always, the coworker tried to hit on Sarah Rogers, and tonight would be no different. “Mr. Smith, I am heading home,” she replied, trying to get around him.

He blocked her way. “Let me give you a ride,” he said, looking at her. 

It was the least he could do for her, and maybe she would finally say yes to going out with him. “Sorry, Mr. Smith, but I will be fine walking home by myself,” she said. Then she added in. “I have a few things I need to get at the story as well.”

Giving up for the night, Mr. Smith said, “Fine, but please take me up on the offer sometime.”

Walking away, Sarah Rogers left glad to be off of work. She worked extra hard to make sure her son, Steve, had everything that he needed. “Goodnight, Sarah,” the lady at the desk told her. “I hope your night goes better.”

Sarah smiled at her as she went out the door. “I will, and thanks, Ruth. 

The days were long and seemed never to end. It would be very late before she could put her feet up to rest. Sarah walked down to the corner store on her way home. As she entered the store, Mr. Schuster was at the counter while his wife was sweeping. “Hi, Mrs. Rogers,” she said to her. 

Sarah gave her a nod before going over to pick out some food. “A long day at work?” asked Mr. Schuster.

With a nod to him, Sarah replied. “It was, Mr. Schuster. It seems like everyone is sick these days. No one can catch a break. I need to get a few things before I go home to Steve. I tell him not to wait up for me, but he doesn’t listen.”

Mr. Schuster nodded at her. “Most kids don’t. He worries about you is all,” said Mr. Schuster coming around to help Sarah out.

She picked up a few cans of food with some floor. Mr. Schuster looked at her as he held out his hands. Sarah handed them over to him. “Thank you,” she told him as she handed them over to him. 

As he took them up to the counter, Sarah walked over to pick some eggs out. “How come a sweet gal like your self doesn’t have a guy yet?” asked Mrs. Schuster.

She was worried about Sarah and the fact that she hadn’t dated in a long time. Sarah pushed her hair out of her face as she bent down to pick out some eggs. She stood back up once she got some eggs. Sarah smiled as she turned to look at Mrs. Schuster. “I have no time to date. Steve needs me as does my job, and no guy is going to want to deal with my son,” Sarah replied as she walked up to the counter.

After she paid for her stuff, Sarah waved to them as she left the shop. She walked the few miles back to her house. As Sarah walked, she made sure to be on the lookout in case anyone came up to her. Once she got home, she unlocked the door. Entering their tiny apartment, Sarah saw a candle burning. “You didn’t have to wait up for me, Steve. I can take care of myself,” she told him as she came over to him and sank on the couch.

He smiled at her as he leaned in to hug her. “I know I didn’t ma, but I wanted to. Plus I cooked dinner for us,” Steve replied. 

Sarah returned the hug before getting up to go heat up her dinner. “Thank you, but you didn’t have to cook either. I could have cooked us dinner,” she said as he came limping into the room.

It must have been a bad day for Steve. He was limping as well as coughing as he sat down at the table. “You do so much for me, ma so, so I wanted to return the favor. It’s the last that I could do,” Steve told her. 

With a sigh, she went about heating up her food. “Have you eaten yet?” she asked Steve, knowing the answer. 

Steve was one to wait for his ma to get home before eating. He shook his head at his mother as she grabbed him out a plate. After their food was heated up on the stove, Sarah came to sit down. “You know me so well, ma,” Steve said as the plates were sat down.

Sitting in her seat, Sarah folded her hands to say a prayer. Steve bowed his head as she said a prayer, then she spoke to Steve. “You should have been in bed by now. I know you have a rough day. Next time, please don’t wait up for me.”

Sighing, Steve gave the nod. “I won’t if that’s what you want, ma, but I would feel better if I knew you got home safe,” said Steve.

Sarah said jokingly, “I could always have James walk me home.”

Laughing, Steve started to eat his food. He put a bite on his fork then put it in his mouth. After that bite, Steve spoke up. “Well, it’s not a bad idea, but he works late, and I am not sure if he could do it every night.”

With a smile, Sarah finished up her food then took her’s and Steve’s plate. “Now off to bed with you,” Sarah told her son. 

Steve laughed as he got up. He then walked to his small room. It’s all they could afford with Steve’s health issues. “Night, ma,” he called out. 

She was about the only woman Steve could talk to without stuttering at all. “Goodnight,” she replied back as she sat to do the dishes. 

As the water was heating up on the stove, Sarah sat at the table. She places her hands in her head. It was hard, and she didn’t know how much more of this she could take. It was a lot for one person to bear, but she loved her son. A moment later, there was a knock at the door. She got up to answer it. “Hello,” she called out as she got closer to the door.

Sarah couldn’t see who was on the other side, but she heard a snicker as she opened the door. “Hello, Mrs. Rogers,” said Bucky tipping his hat.

With a smile, Sarah leaned in to hug him. “It’s good to see you, James. Steve has just gone to bed,” she told him.

Bucky smiled back at her as he welcomed the hug. Oh, how he missed his mother’s hugs. She was long dead by now, as was his pa. “It’s great to see you as well. I just came by to check on things before I went home,” James said. 

She leads him into the kitchen where the water was boiling. James went over to lift it up and take it to the sink. “Thank you,” replied Sarah as she sat to work on the dishes.

“You are welcome. I figured you could use the help. Now, care to tell me how you are doing?” asked James, sitting down at the table. 

Sarah laughed. “Well, I have seen better days. Plus, I think I am coming down with something. Don’t tell Steve, though. He will worry too much, and I don’t want that,” said Sarah as she dried a dish.

Bucky shook his head at that. “If you need help, I am happy to help. Between work and checking on my sisters, I could help out,” he said. 

Shaking her head, Sarah replied, “We are fine, but thank you for the thought, James. We always manage to get by. I just need to take it easy for a few days.”

A moment later, Sarah lost her balance, and James quickly caught her. “Take it easy, Sarah. We don’t want you to get sicker than you may already be,” he said, leading her over to a chair. “Why don’t you go to bed, and I can finish up the dishes.”

All she could do was nod as she got up. “Thank you, James. I am going to bed now. If you want, you can sleep on the couch or go to Steve’s room. I am sure he won’t mind,” Sarah said as she walked from the kitchen. 

James sat about doing the dishes after he made sure Sarah was in bed. “Thanks,” he whispered as he finished up the dishes.


End file.
